


奎顺｜Ankle

by TZzz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TZzz/pseuds/TZzz
Summary: 速打，本文和标题单词毫无关系，只是突然想到这个单词就写了，因为我今天又被屏了，十分不开心☹️感谢阅读
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 7





	奎顺｜Ankle

**Author's Note:**

> 速打，本文和标题单词毫无关系，只是突然想到这个单词就写了，因为我今天又被屏了，十分不开心☹️
> 
> 感谢阅读  
> 

凌晨三点，忽闻窗外鸟雀啁啾，他睡梦未醒，慢慢地爬起床，披衣走出门去。冰凉的月光淌了一地。衣架的阴影如同一片黑色的丛林，张牙舞抓地爬到墙上。桌上放着不知是谁吃完没收的外卖，汤汁已经凝固了，像一件被随意丢于此处的硅胶模型。

浴室里有淅淅沥沥的水声。

梦中某条公路边指路灯滚烫的灯油熔成满地金芒。他用脚趾探了探，没有温度。

浴室里的人对此时出现于此地的此人表达了惊讶。

“珉奎？啊你要上厕所吗，等一下，我马上就洗好了。”洗发水的泡沫被水冲得挂了满脸，权顺荣只看到了来人模糊的轮廓。但紧接着，水声哗哗中突然响起了门锁弹动的声音。

咔擦。

“珉奎？”

扑面而来的团团水汽叫他醒了神，不大的浴室里雾气氤氲。镜子上结了水汽，出了一层层的汗。他看到那被热水烫得粉红的身躯和微眯着从发隙间瞧过来的眼，一下子又觉得自己仍在梦中。水汽蒸得他也热了起来，湿润的空气熨帖地压住舌根，他喉结动了动，却一口咽了个空，咳得弯腰扶门。

肺部似乎被胸廓攥紧了重压，他险些翻倒，被人匆忙搀住。

视线里是一双细细的脚腕。脚背上的青筋微微凸起，水珠顺着静脉滚到足弓下，在脚边淤成一泊小镜，隐隐绰绰地倒映出的室内景象呈现出抽象画般冲突的色彩。

他一时失语。

滚烫的掌心按在他肩上，些许湿意穿透薄薄的T恤，几乎烫伤了肩胛骨。他打了个哆嗦。

距离突然近到可以看见对方脸上的绒毛，金珉奎舔了舔虎牙，靠过脸去偷了个吻。原本好好地放洗漱台边的杯子牙刷被推到了水池里，把人往上放时他没忘扯过浴巾来垫在底下。

镜子上的雾气被脊背推开了，水珠争先恐后地向下拱去，在镜底汇成一线，然后滑进浴巾里。

淋浴未关，水流冲击浴缸四壁的声音回响如浪潮。

权顺荣被他推得碰到了墙边的护肤品，罐子们当啷撞作一团，原地打了个旋儿便要往下栽。他赶紧一把捞住，冷汗冒了一脑门。

宿舍里不止他们两人，要是闹出大动静那才是不妙。

敏感的胸部被舌尖轻触，权顺荣的呼吸中断了一瞬，他攥住身下垫着的浴巾，另一只手捂住嘴将脸往旁边侧去。乳头被舌来回拨弄按压，健身效果良好的胸部软软地贴上干得起皮的嘴唇，权顺荣深吸一口气，将在喉间滚动的哼声压回腹中。压在他小腹上的手此时也向下移去，温热的掌心包裹着半勃的性器。权顺荣下意识地向后缩，被金珉奎搂住腰抱到身上。他用腿圈住金珉奎的腰，上半身却被逼得向后仰着。那颗埋在他胸口的脑袋将将放过那被玩得可怜兮兮的乳头转向另一侧。灼热的呼吸烫得皮肤发麻，胸腔里心脏的跳动忽轻忽重，轻时如浮标触水，重时则像奔兔入笼。他忍不住挺起胸口，按住嘴唇的手指微微松劲，声音嘶嘶穿过唇缝，恨恨地叫那住口。

“嘶……”

不怀好意的牙齿磕到了皮肤，舌尖舔着乳晕向上一抹，胸部软肉便狠狠吮进嘴里。权顺荣又痛又痒，气得推他脑袋：“你这狗崽子……怎么每次都咬人？”

金珉奎便松开了嘴，抬头亲亲他的喉结，然后封住他骂人的嘴。

灵活的舌尖扣开齿关，湿热的呼吸在双唇交叠处会师，委曲的呻吟被舌头打散成一声叹息逃出口腔，化进氤氲的水汽里。

手指屈起刮过性器底部，引得权顺荣打了个冷颤。金珉奎拉他坐起来些，一手五指虚拢于前缓缓撸动，另一只手则按着脊柱向下溜去。权顺荣的呼吸愈发急促，抓住金珉奎肩膀的手用力得关节发白。金珉奎扶了扶他发抖的大腿，随着前方动作的加快，探入了一个指节。

异物入侵的感觉令人不适，再加上他全身的力气都集中于搁在台边的大腿根部，过分紧绷的腰臀使得继续进行下去变得艰难。

原本停留在皮肤上水迹已干了大半，虽然内里是燥热的，但他的皮肤表面迅速变凉。金珉奎略思索了一下，托住权顺荣的屁股把他从洗漱台上抱了下来，然后抱着他走进了浴缸里。

他一边把权顺荣放到浴缸里，一边用脚踢上活塞。迎面泼来的水流闷得他险些窒息，他手忙脚乱地关掉花洒，领着领子把湿透的T恤脱下来扔到一边。

水面缓缓上升，渐渐没到了腰际。权顺荣张开手搂住金珉奎的脖子。他的脑袋抵在墙上，肩膀搁着浴缸边沿，锁骨伴随着呼吸与颈上的青筋一同起伏。头发上的水珠从颧骨滴落，沿着下颚线飞出，落到另一人身上。它飞速掠过轮廓清晰的胸肌，在水面上砸出一个小小的浪花。

被水蒸红的膝盖蹭上了金珉奎的侧腰，白生生的脚趾在水波之下害羞地蜷了起来。他凑上去亲金珉奎的眼角，拇指磨过他漂亮的眉骨。金珉奎的睫毛上也挂了水珠，他眨了眨眼想让水珠走开，没忍住噗嗤一笑，笑着俯下身去把权顺荣搂进怀里。

他俩笑成一团，笑着笑着又吻到了一起。交叠的身体在晃动的水面之下看上去有些变形。权顺荣的腰被水托得向上浮了浮，他抓住金珉奎的手臂让自己沉下去。却不料大腿碰到了某个烫人的东西，他吓得一缩，但金珉奎不准备再让他走了。

包围身体的水使得进入变得容易了些，但随着深入，权顺荣还是忍不住咬住了嘴唇。金珉奎一边轻声细语地哄他松口，一边缓慢地动了起来。滚烫的身体缠绵地裹住了他的性器，水面随着他们的动作晃动起来。细碎的浪花拍碎在墙上，溅了他们满脸。

“诶……”权顺荣被他顶得轻呼一声。他眼角发红，似乎马上就要掉下泪来，他扶着金珉奎的后背，努力地把脸贴到他肩膀上。他小动物似的哼哼着低下头去，湿发戳得金珉奎痒痒的。他揉乱哥哥的头发，用手舀了些水拍到他暴露在水面之上的身体上。

他的吻落在权顺荣的额头上、眼皮上、下巴上。权顺荣被他亲得不耐烦起来，用小臂卡着他的脖子去挡他凑过来的脸。金珉奎发狠似的碾了碾他敏感得碰不得的那处，弄得他差点叫出声来。坏心眼儿的弟弟便趁着他来不及反应的这个空隙里咬他的锁骨，吻他小臂上红色的胎记，神气得眉飞色舞。

“狗崽子……”权顺荣愤愤地骂他，用手掐他的后颈肉。金珉奎疼得整张脸皱成了一团，委屈巴巴的贴着脸向他求饶：“痛啊，哥。”

“现在知道痛了。”他洒了金珉奎一脸水，“过会儿你收拾。”

“好好。”他答应得毫不犹豫。

昏暗的灯光照不穿满室水雾，偶有几缕光投到墙上漫步的水珠里，细弱的金光折射到握住浴缸边沿的那只手上，银色的尾戒磕碰在浴缸上，叮的一声脆响。


End file.
